


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, possible crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver and Diggle are out of the game with food poisoning, it's up to Felicity to find a way to help Officer Lance with a hostage situation.  (Possible crack!fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In going through the fics sitting on my hard drive, I found quite a few that I haven't posted. This is one of them. I wrote this awhile ago. It's a bit of a crack!fic...you'll see why. But, it's something that demanded to be written at 3AM in the morning. So yeah...
> 
> I looked over this one myself so all mistakes are mine. However, I have to thank anthfan for encouraging me to start actually posting these things. :)
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear what you think! Leave a comment or drop me a message! It means a lot! Thanks!

Felicity sighed as she tucked the blanket around Oliver who was all but passed out on the couch in the Foundry. 

Diggle laid across from him, slumped on a cot near the training mats, looking no better.

A case of food poisoning had hit both men hard and Felicity found herself extremely thankful she had decided against eating the leftover food from the board meeting. Her warnings had fallen on deaf ears and now both of her boys were paying.

In an unconscious gesture, Felicity ran her fingers over Oliver’s forehead and through his hair. His eyes fluttered open briefly, unfocused as they gazed up at her before falling shut. The unguarded expression making her breath catch in her throat. When his head tilted toward her hand, as if seeking her comfort, she felt her heart flutter at the intimacy of that act.

The trilling of her phone made her jump back and she gave both men one more glance before hurrying over to her desk and answering it.

Her brow furrowed when she saw Detective Lance’s picture pop up on the screen.

“Hello?” she answered after a moment of debate. 

“Ms. Smoak,” he answered and she could immediately hear the tension in his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

“We’ve got a situation down on 4th street. I think your guy could help us out...the suspect’s already on edge. I have a feeling seeing Green Arrow might scare him enough to surrender…”

Felicity’s eyes widened as she glanced to where Oliver and Digg lie sleeping. There was no way either of them could suit up tonight.

“Um...okay. But what if I can’t get a hold of him?” she asked, trying to figure out how she was going to get them out of this one.

Lance scoffed. “He hasn’t failed to respond to you yet when you’ve asked,” he replied in a clipped tone. “If I didn’t know better I would think you two were…”

“Alright,” Felicity blurted out, not wanting Lance to finish that sentence. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if he actually thought they had the kind of relationship he was implying. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Well, hurry because I’ve got four hostages who I need to get home to their families,” he snapped and then the line went dead.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around the Foundry - her gaze flickering back and forth from the phone in her hands to the men asleep to her right and the suit hanging in the case to her left.

She let out a low groan and sank into her chair. “This is so not a good idea, Smoak,” she reprimanded herself but knew she didn’t have another choice.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself approaching 4th and Charles, trying to keep to the shadows as she grasped Oliver’s bow in one hand and her phone in the other.

The suit was far too big on her, the hood continually slipping down over her eyes and obstructing her vision. She’d had to belt the pants on, her thin frame doing nothing to fill them out. If anyone got a good look at her, she knew they’d be able to tell that she was far from the true Arrow. 

But the real Arrow could barely open his eyes much less lift his bow tonight. 

As she rounded the last corner, she was about to find the nearest fire escape - thankful that Oliver had decided she’d needed to start training for in the field work as well - when an officer rounded the back of the building, gun drawn.

“Freeze!” he hissed, and Felicity stilled, raising her hand with the bow in the air before she heard him blow out a breath. “I’ve never been able to get the drop on you...losing your touch, Arrow?”

Felicity whirled and instantly realized her mistake as Detective Lance’s eyes grew wide and then hard with anger as he strode up to her.

“What the hell are you doing, Smoak?” he gritted out, glancing around them as he spoke.

She bristled at his tone. “Trying to help you,” she muttered, anger sparking within her.

“Where is he?” Lance spat, and she rolled her eyes at the fact that he and the Arrow still had a begrudging acceptance of a relationship going on between them.

“He’s busy,” she replied, knowing she couldn’t very well tell him the truth. “I couldn’t get a hold of him.”

Lance narrowed his eyes and she was sure he was about to call her bluff when his police radio flared to life. “Suspect’s on the move.”

That was Felicity’s cue. She grasped the edge of the fire escape and hauled herself up - with much less elegance than Oliver would have done.

Lance reached out and caught her boot. “Do you know what you’re doing?” he gritted out and she recognized her triumph.

“I’m about to help you by standing on a roof and shooting off a few arrows. I think I can manage,” she growled, surprised at how deep her voice got and wondered how much she actually sounded like her own version of the Arrow when Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

“You even know how to shoot that thing?” he asked, glancing dubiously at the compound bow that she’d designed for Oliver upon his return.

A smirk spread across her lips and she fought the urge to laugh. Instead of answering, she continued to climb, finally hearing him walk away, muttering under his breath.

She’d never told Oliver or even Diggle that she’d taken the bow out to see how it worked after she’d ordered it. Her first few aims had been disastrous and she’d been thankful that no one had been around to see, but afterwards, she’d begun to at least hit the target wall, and with another week of practice, she’d made it inside the biggest target. She still had no where near the control or aim that Oliver did, but she could shoot and land in the general vicinity.

Tonight, she didn’t have to actually aim at anyone. She just had to let the Arrow’s presence be known. At least, that’s what Lance had told her. Felicity was pretty sure there’s no way she could actually hit anything and even if she could, she wasn’t sure she would physically be able to make herself do it.

She shook those thoughts from her mind as she reached the roof and crossed to the edge across from the building where the man was holding the hostages. Immediately, she could see what Lance had meant by being uncertain - the man looked as if a stiff wind would knock him down. Even from her perch, she could see his hands trembling.

Her phone pinged and she dug it from the coat pocket to read a text from Lance.

_Make yourself known._

She smiled and pulled an arrow from her quiver, knocking it the way Oliver had once taught her with his old bow. The solidness of the bow beneath her fingers was thrilling but also terrifying. With one deep, slow breath, she released the arrow.

It hit the glass almost twenty feet from where the man and hostages were being held. Far enough away that the police would simply think it was that off target on purpose.

She stood as tall as she could, shoulder back and half in shadows as the man with the gun whipped his head up to find her. 

His eyes widened and she nocked one more arrow, knowing he was near his tipping point. With the momentary distraction, the police stormed the building and disarmed him quickly.

After a few minutes, her phone pinged again. 

_Get out of there._

With sudden clarity, she realized she hadn’t moved and she needed to disappear. 

With a thudding heart, Felicity made her way down the fire escape and back into the shadows of the buildings. 

She ran to the unmarked car she’d parked a few blocks away, throwing the bow and quiver into the backseat before turning on the engine and making her way back to the club.

When she returned, Oliver and Diggle were exactly where she’d left them. Quickly, she stripped off the suit, changing back into her knee-length patterned skirt and blue blouse.

She hung his leather suit back in the case and settled back into her chair. It wasn’t until she began to rub her face that she felt the green paint slick on her fingers. 

Rising, she flew to the bathroom and used warm water and a washcloth to wipe it away with trembling fingers. Her adrenaline was quickly wearing off and when her entire body shuddered, she braced herself against the skin.

Closing her eyes, she pulled in slow, deep breaths until she felt her heart rate return to normal. The roar of blood rushing through her ears abated and she opened her eyes, studiously avoiding looking at herself in the mirror. Grabbing one of Oliver’s hoodies from the back of the bathroom door, she pulled it around her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. As his scent surrounded her, she felt a little more at ease.

She didn't return to her desk, instead walking towards the couch where Oliver still slept peacefully. Felicity’s stomach clenched when she thought about Oliver’s reaction to her decision tonight. 

Reaching her hand out, she brushed her fingers through his short-cropped his hair. He released a small, contented sigh, and she smiled softly as he turned his face towards her.

Pulling her hand back, she felt another shiver sweep through her and she pulled the green blanket off the back of the couch. Oliver had curled his feet up beneath him, leaving a tiny sliver of couch free at one end. Trying not to disturb him, she gently sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping the blanket around herself. Pillowing her head against the back of the couch, she fell asleep, Oliver and Diggle’s deep even breaths easing her worries and calming her still-frayed nerves.

She startled awake to a deep roar from somewhere behind her. Blinking her eyes open, she sat up when she heard her name.

“Felicity!” Oliver growled, storming over to the couch where at some point she’d laid down in the same place Oliver had been sounds asleep last night.

Oliver stood over her looking very angry and no longer sick. She took in his clenched jaw and tense posture and frowned. 

It wasn’t until he handed over her tablet with a news story spread across the screen that the night before came rushing back to her. She winced before meeting his gaze and saw the anger coursing through his eyes, but beneath that lurked fear and concern.

“Care to explain this?” he asked through gritted teeth as she took the tablet from his hand.

“The Arrow helps end a hostage situation,” she read, her voice thick with sleep although she was suddenly very much awake.

“Interesting, considering I’m pretty sure I didn’t move off that couch last night, and Diggle doesn’t recall suiting up either…” His voice trailed off as he glared at her and she felt her ire rising.

Slowly, she stood, causing him to take a step back. “I did what I had to do.” She bit out.

She tried to brush by him, but his hand caught her arm and she spun around, eyes flashing, ready to argue her side when she saw his gaze shift and worry overtake the anger.

“You suited up? You went out there without back up? Without either of us knowing…” He scraped a hand across his face as his shoulders sagged with the knowledge.

Suddenly, guilt swept through her abating her anger. She knew that if either Oliver and Digg had done that, she’d be furious.

Sighing, she took a step towards him as she reached to cover the hand that still held on to her arm in desperation.

“I didn’t…,” she began, her words trailing off as she tried to explain, and then started again, “Lance called and both of you were sick and I just...I didn’t know what else to do. He said it was important - there were hostages...he just said they needed your presence there. I didn’t have to do anything else. I didn’t even have to get within 50 feet of him. They just needed the man to think you were there…I only shot one arrow...maybe two. I can’t remember now...but...”

Her voice grew softer and more desperate with each word as she tried to get Oliver to understand. 

“You used my bow?” he interrupted, eyebrows rising in surprise.

Felicity nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Obviously, I had no where near your accuracy, but I didn’t have to be accurate with warning shots…”

Something that looked like pride flickered through his blue eyes before it was gone just as swiftly and he sighed heavily.

When his hand reached up and his thumb swiped just below her left eye, she froze and looked to him in confusion.

He held his finger up and showed her the green paint that she hadn’t completely gotten rid of the night before.

Her mouth formed into a small ‘o’ and she bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to explode again.

To her surprise, he didn’t. Instead, he let out another deep breath and moved his hand to the back of her neck, tugging gently until she crashed against his solid chest.

“Please don’t do that again,” he breathed into her hair and she relaxed against him, winding her arms around his middle as he held her tightly.

The lump in her throat at his words prevented her from speaking so she simply nodded into his grey t-shirt.

They stayed like that for minutes until she felt his chest rumble beneath her ear and his head ducked down again.

“So you really put on my suit,” he rumbled, and a spark of heat went straight to her core at the undercurrent that ran through his words.

Once again, all she could do was nod, but this time, he tilted her head up with his hand and she felt her knees go weak with the dark yet promising look in his eyes.

When she bit her bottom lip again, he actually groaned. “That’s something I need to see.”

She gasped and he smiled down at her, grin wide and knowing. 

“Especially the jacket...I need to see you in the jacket…” he murmured, his face inching toward hers.

“Oliver…” she breathed as his lips neared hers. 

But she didn’t get a chance to say anything else when his lips closed over hers and he stole the breath from her lungs. One hand delved into her hair while the other splayed against her back and pulled her even closer until she could feel every part of him and she gasped into the kiss. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and tangle it with hers. 

She melted in his arms, her body going limp as she wound her hands around his neck and into his short strands of hair.

“Okay,” she breathed when they finally broke apart. “I can put the jacket on again…”

The smile that curved on to his lips was reward enough as she grabbed his hand and towed him toward case.


End file.
